LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 September 2015
02:46 hey Whoosh 02:46 so if I joined you guys then left at 15, I'd ruin the team for you :P 02:47 so, Kirby, you on? xD 02:47 I was, restarting the game now 02:49 I want to know, how does Gargoyle survive in LC? His special deals about 150 xD 02:50 He is more of a tank than an attacker 02:51 Unfortunately, his special doesn't make him immune to attacks :P 02:51 I wish it did xD 02:51 he was gonna be the perfect fig for distracting xD 02:51 If it did, he would be the best defender in the game :P 02:52 hey Yada, wanna join our run in 1 hour? :P 02:52 WB Yada 02:53 1 hour? No now or never 02:53 now I'll do a level 15 run :P 02:54 Can you make it longer plz 02:54 after that a full run :P 02:54 how much? :P 02:54 40? 02:54 Yada, now, up to level 15, after that run, level 50 :P 02:54 Plz lava I cant do two runs 02:54 Hey Orange 02:54 so now? :P 02:55 Yes 02:55 Hey Orange xD 02:55 Hey kirby :D 02:55 But not leavin at 15 02:55 Orange, can you do a run? :P 02:55 Nope :P 02:55 I join :P 02:55 we need 1 more then xD 02:55 I JOIN :P 02:56 we know :P 02:56 because you joined, we need 1 more xD 02:56 Oh lol 02:56 Invite me 02:56 ok xD 02:57 btw, Elsa MIGHT join :P 02:57 asking him if he can thru steam :P 02:57 Elsa?? you mean Frozen?? xD 02:57 I haven't seen him for awhile 02:57 Whoosh are you here? :P 03:00 Elsa chats with me everyday on steam xD 03:01 XD 03:01 03:01 Poor Frozen :P 03:01 Merry can you join? :P 03:02 No sorry :P 03:02 Elsa and Merry can't :P 03:02 Oh well, better get going, Sorry can't join right now but might be able to next week :D 03:02 Bye 03:02 He's (Elsa) currently playing XCOM :P 03:03 Good day you, Orange 03:03 LOL 03:03 Bye Yoshi! :P 03:03 You too kirby :) 03:03 Antio Panic :) 03:03 Antio Yoshi :D 03:03 Chat always misses a word when I type 03:04 yada, you become leader, then give me 5 minutes (need to shower) ok? xD 03:04 XD 03:05 I think my game glitched :P 03:05 afk for 5 minutes xD 03:05 Shower time for ya :P 04:36 why? xD 04:36 no, for me, I choose what I wanna take end of this year :P 04:36 Girls in my country use PE to use the phone, more than they use it already 04:36 PE in year 10 is mandatory, but after that it's optional, and I'm in year 9 now xD 04:36 Lost connection BRB 04:37 XD 04:37 I like PE, I just hate how I get it first thing in the morning xD 04:37 if it's last lesson, YES! :P 04:37 because then I do PE, go home and shower xD 04:38 entering playfield btw xD 04:38 I just like science, math, nerdy stuff. You probably wouldn't understand :P 04:38 Hey Yada :P 04:38 LAVA WHY DID YOU CRASH -.- 04:38 Spooky, invite meh xD 04:38 I crashed 4 times in a row... 04:39 YOU LEFT FOR ONE SEOND 04:39 WE COULDNT PASS LVL 23 for mystery and 24 for me 04:39 and then when I entered the gate, there were 10 secs left, so I was safe, but it just teleported me to the chamber :S 04:40 I lost connection had to restart :O 04:40 :P 04:40 Hello 04:40 Cmon silly internet! 04:40 Ello! 04:42 Hey Kirby :P 04:42 That run was so much fun :D 04:42 sorry Kirby, crashed 4 times in a row xD 04:42 Im making an Animal Jam account O_O 04:42 Np 04:42 spooky, you in? :P 04:42 Trying to 04:42 Plz dont go with me 04:43 I'm not even in the team xD 04:43 I'm just completely lost :P 04:43 Invite me...please? 04:43 Hey Dude 04:43 after this run, 10/16 blue glows in S14 :P 04:43 All, of you, just stay in center 04:44 center? But I'm in dino... :P 04:44 Ill go as fast as I can and team you! 04:44 plus I'm on your friends list xD 04:44 YOu all are 04:44 ^ 04:44 But mighty doesnt know what happened 04:45 so, you logged in? xD 04:45 Wait.... Wait some more... and some more 04:46 strange how after this run, all figs in S14 will have a blue glow besides builders... :P 04:46 entering playfield 04:47 come on, toss me the invite xD 04:47 DONE 04:47 Im in 04:48 All teamed 04:48 so us 3 or is mighty joining? xD 04:50 Ill have to restart though 04:50 ok :P 04:51 but guys, quick, I gtg in 40 minutes xD 04:51 40 mins?! 04:51 that's enough for level 15 ;) :P 04:52 it SOMETIMES takes me 1 hour for level 30 xD 04:52 depending on the levels :P 04:53 Yah 04:54 spooky, how much longer? xD 04:54 I said BBS 04:55 BBS cus you're refreshing or for another reason/ :P 04:55 Cause Im refreshing 04:55 oh, where are you then? xD 04:55 Dino 04:55 like, play button, entering playfield etc :P 04:55 Just... BBS 04:55 Enetering playfield 04:55 Entering 04:56 You guys play animal jam? 04:56 refreshing too :P 04:56 nope xD 04:56 what's that? :P 04:57 entering playfield too =3 04:57 wanted to check it out because I keep seeing the propaganda 04:57 xD 04:57 Im here, lets go already 04:58 spooky... what happened? :P 04:58 What if I crash? 04:58 you crashed? 04:58 ... 04:59 I think I crashed dudes )faceplams= 04:59 Yes 04:59 xD 04:59 let's just go back again 04:59 Please don't do this... 04:59 Ughhhhh, man, fate does not wat this run to happen 04:59 You guys can go if you want 04:59 I'm in the chamber... :P 04:59 Lavvy has to go soon so... 05:00 If we don't start in the next 5 min I'm gonna have to leave also 05:00 ok... :P 05:00 I can beg for extended time xD 05:00 But of course, Lav :P 05:00 ofc what? :P 05:01 Dang 05:01 SOrry guys 05:01 what happened? :P 05:01 Logging in 05:01 I crashed 05:02 oh, Lucky is on too :P 05:04 OMG 100 EDITS IN ONE DAY IN SCROOGE WIKI OMG O_O 05:04 so...? :P 05:05 DO YOU KNOW WHAT ARE 100 EDITS 05:05 yeah, they're 100 edits :P 05:05 Changing one word :P each time 05:05 Exactly 05:05 ...and ten days of work O_O 05:06 word,word,word 05:06 Lets go fast, or Ill have to restart again 05:06 spooky, accept :P 05:06 I enter, we team and get in ASAP 05:07 Enetring playfield 05:07 ok :P 05:07 (clap, clap) for Yada 05:07 and whoosh came xD 05:08 XD$ 05:08 hey Lucky =3 05:08 Hi lucky 05:08 Hullo :3 05:08 hi all 05:08 Hey Lucky 05:08 $_$ 05:08 I crashed again, go with out me 05:08 Ugh 05:09 Just go, not a good day for lost it seems 05:10 we went already xD 05:10 level 2 :P 05:10 so, summer why did you want me on chat? 05:10 Hello 05:11 Cuz I didn't understand what I saw on game chat, you leave LMO? :S 05:11 hi paper 05:11 Hullo 05:11 hello lucky 05:11 hi summer 05:11 hey Paper :P 05:11 hey lavoyd :) 05:11 no yada i dont leave lmo althou maybe........ its BORING! 05:12 Hmm 05:12 I know what you feel :P 05:12 Play less and go here. :p 05:13 there are other game si could play :P 05:13 i* 05:13 Which ones? XD 05:13 I thought you were going for Gold Glow, Lucky xD 05:13 star wars the old republic (an mmo) 05:13 no i dont :/ 05:13 wizard101 :P 05:13 Oh, I have heard of that game, Lucky 05:14 Hey Pancake 05:14 :) 05:14 Hi! :D 05:14 Hullo 05:15 hi 05:15 How's it going? :) 05:15 gud 05:17 Leaving now, bye! 05:17 Bai 05:17 Pancake, what;s your in-game name? :P 05:17 Bai Spooky! :P 05:17 The Jolly Pancake :P 05:17 oh, I saw you today xD 05:17 I thought that was you :P 05:17 XD 05:17 You tried inviting me to Lost :P 05:18 Yes XD 05:18 Hey Rubble 05:18 Hey all 05:18 hi rub 05:18 wow, lot of people here 05:18 Hey Rub =3 05:18 it was veeery quite earlier today 05:19 Does anybody think my avatar is scary? Lots of people say it is :P 05:19 A little.... 05:19 nah, it;s fine :P 05:19 hello rubble 05:19 XD 05:19 it is a bit :D 05:19 Its fine for me :) 05:20 hey linnuke :) 05:20 havent seen you before :D 05:20 The perfect circle, how is it possible.... O-o XD 05:20 I'm Paper, you know me 05:20 Yes! :P 05:20 hey paper :D , true :p 05:20 A perfect circle? 05:21 A perfect circle is possible with paint.net XD 05:21 That is what they want you to think.... :P 05:21 Is it really perfect? DUN DUN DUN :P 05:22 I would pay good money if someone made a perfect circle pancake :P 05:22 xD 05:23 So lav, you have your achievements done for s14? 05:23 Brb 05:23 You could make a pancake and use a circle cookie cutter :P 05:24 Back 05:24 or a circle baking pan 05:24 fortunately, you can tell if someone cut it out :P 05:25 Yeah :P 05:25 Yeah, but Lin, you would need a perfect circle pan as well XD 05:25 just need level 15 for some figs and buildies :P 05:25 true :D 05:25 oh buildies, fun XD 05:25 level 8 xD 05:26 I also need buildies for 3 figs in S10 then S10 purple xD 05:26 So low XD 05:26 then S9 and 11 to go then gold glow :P 05:26 yada, in a team of 2 xD 05:28 level 9 :P 05:29 3 mins for lvl 8? :| 05:29 Lavoyd, you like naruto? 05:30 yeah :P 05:30 it's my fave anime =3 05:30 :D 05:31 I hate the fillers. there a lot in naruto :P 05:31 Good day to you all, see you later :D 05:31 bye 05:31 bye 05:33 welcome back, rubble :-) 05:33 IKR Linn?! But the Rappuden looks nice xD 05:33 gargoyle blue glow =3 05:33 8/16 blue glows so far xD 05:34 The kids keep me busy! 05:37 smashed because I got a chicken level, volcano brawl -.- 05:37 in a low level its possibel to survive chicken :P 05:37 possible* 05:37 I can soon play on ios, so can do the boring stuff on the way 05:37 level 11, with glitched healths of 20K? :P 05:37 i did it in level 17 lunar brawls 05:38 brawl* 05:38 with 30k glitched health 05:38 :) Error: Invalid time.